Jabatan baru Ichigo
by Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu
Summary: Ichigo diangkat menjadi kapten divisi 5? apakah acara pelantikannya berjalan mulus? dan apakah hambatan Ichigo di hari pertamanya sebagai kapten? read and review . . .
1. acara pelantikan

**Eh, perkenalkan, aku author baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon bimbingannya – bungkuk – bungkuk –**

**Yaudah, daripada basa – basi, langsung aja nyook .. . . .**

**Jabatan Baru Ichigo**

**Bleach is Kubo Tite punya, betul kan ipin??**

**Ipin : betul betul betul!!**

**Author : saya!!!! Hidup saya!!! - digorok masal –**

Pagi yang cerah di Seireitei. Saat itu Rukia, Ishida, Inoue, dan Chad, terlihat sedang duduk mengerumuni Ichigo di taman bunga. Mereka sedang membahas tentang di berikannya jabatan kapten divisi ke-5 ke Ichigo, oleh Sou-taichou. Rukia terlihat sedang sibuk menerangkan tata karma selama berada di kantor, pada saat rapat, dan saat ada di divisi lain karena suatu kepentingan. Dalam acara pengangkatan kapten, tentu saja ada sambutan – sambutan yang harus disampaikan, dan itulah tugas Ishida, Inoue, dan Chad, mereka asyik mengarangkan kata – kata pidato sambutan untuk Ichigo bacakan nanti.

" Oh, jadi kalo menyapa para kapten, harus pake nama lengkap? Emang kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

" Ya biar sopan lah!" jawab Rukia. " Yaudah, sekarang kita mandi, terus pake baju yang bener, yang rapih, trus kita kumpul lagi disini, ok?" usul Rukia.

" Yosh!" jawab Semuanya. Dan pulanglah mereka untuk mandi dan bersiap – siap.

Sejam kemudian mereka berkumpul lagi di taman itu.

" Udah siap kan, Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Inoue sambil menyerahkan kata – kata pidato sambutan yang mau dibacakan.

" E-eh, udah kok, makasih ya" balas Ichigo agak gugup.

" Ayo cepat, kita berangkat!" perintah Rukia sambil berjalan menuju tempat pelantikan, diikuti semuanya.

Sesampainya di tempat pelantikan yang ternyata divisi 1, mereka langsung mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Tapi tiba – tiba, mereka langsung membeku setelah terkena kilatan cahaya saat membuka pintu itu. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan kaget.

' Hahaha, berhasil' batin Mayuri.

" Eh, kenapa tuh mereka? Kok membeku? Jangan - jangan" kata sou-taichou sambil melirik Mayuri.

" Hahaha, benar, itu percobaan gabunganku dengan Hitsugaya-taichou, " sinar pembeku dalam sekejap ", ya kan Hitsugaya-taichou?" jelas Mayuri sambil melirik ke arah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang merasa di lirik langsung buang muka ke kiri, tapi yang diliat malah Kyoraku yang lagi ngedip – ngedip genit, jadi dia buang muka lagi ke kanan. Di kanan malah yang diliat Ukitake yang lagi batuk – batuk sampe berdarah – darah, ahirnya dia merem deh. Akhirnya setelah dicairin sama ryuujin jakka, Ichigo dkk langsung kembali normal dan bersiap di belakang panggung. Saat semua taichou, fukutaichou, dan prajurit semua divisi berkumpul, dimulailah acara pelantikan itu, dengan host Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra yang diberikan Aizen sebagai ganti karena telah menjadi penghianat.

" Baiklah, hadirin sekalian,marilah kita segera memulai acara ini, tapi sebelumnya, akan kami perkenalkan diri kami dulu, saya Grimmjow J, dan teman saya Ulquiorra S" kata Grimmjow.

" J sama S nya singkatan apa tuh?" Tanya Matsumoto yang langsung disambut death glare dari para taichou karena mengganggu acara. Matsumoto ciut seketika.

" Oh, J nya Jaelani, dan S nya Sudio, emang kenapa?" jelas Ulquiorra diiringi sweatdrop semuanya kecuali mereka berdua.

' Hahahahahahahahaha, namanya gak menjual banget sih' batin Matsumoto dan semuanya kecuali Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra.

" Baiklah, kami akan menjadi host acara ini, apa ada yang ditanyakan?" kata Grimmjow.

" Gue, gue mau nanya" Kata Renji sambil melambai – lambaikan tangan.

" Ok. Mau nanya apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

" Kapan elo mati?" Tanya Renji yang lalu mendapatkan combo death glare dari duo host itu. Renjipun menciut seketika dan segera bersembunyi di balik bahu Byakuya.

" Oke, kalo begitu, kita mulai saja acaranya, dengan susunan sebagai berikut :

Pembukaan

Sambutan Sou-taichou

Sambutan Ichigo Kurosaki sebagai orang yang akan dilantik

Acara Pelantikan

Ucapan selamat

Penutup

Baik, acara pertama yaitu pembukaan, yang akan dilakukan oleh Ulquiorra, silahkan" Grimmjow mempersilahkan.

" Terima kasih, hmm . . . "BUKA" " kata Ulquiorra, semua kecuali dia swt.

" Kemudian acara berikutnya, sambutan Sou-taichou, kepada beliau dipersilahkan" kata Grimmjow. Kemudian Sou-taichou naik ke atas panggung dan memberikan sambutan panjang lebar, sampai semua bosan, dan ahirnya semua tidur kecuali dia, Renji yang memang lagi makan pisang, dan kedua host yang lagi nggosip. Sejam berlalu, akhirnya pidato maut itu selesai juga, dan ajaibnya, semuanya langsung bangun dan berdiri di tempat semula.

" Oke, acara selanjutnya, sambutan dari Ichigo kurosaki, silahkan " kata Ulquiorra mempersilahkan. Ichigopun langsung naik ke atas panggung dan memulai sambutannya.

" Baiklah, selamat pagi Sou-taichou yang terhormat, pagi Sasakibe-fukutaichou, pagi Soifon-taichou, pagi Omaeda-fukutaichou, pagi Kira-fukutaichou, pagi Unohana-taichou, pagi Isane-fukutaichou, pagi Hinamori-fukutaichou, pagi Kuchiki-taichou, pagi, sebenarnya saya gak rela nyebutnya, tapi apa boleh buat, pagi Abarai-fukutaichou, pagi Komamu- ugh" Salam Ichigo terhenti karena menghindar dari lemparan apel Sou-taichou, dan dia melanjutkan salam nya.

" Pagi Komamura-taichou, pagi Iba-fukutaichou, pagi Kyoura- ugh" lagi – lagi salam Ichigo terhenti karena menghindari pisang yang melayan ke arahnya. Ternyata, Byakuya yang melemparinya dengan sesisir pisang milik Renji, Renji hanya bisa meratapi kepergian pisangnya. Disusul lemparan semangka dari Hitsugaya yang tepat mengenai jidat Ichigo, Unohana juga ikutan melempar kotak P3K yang berukuran jumbo, semua taichou kecuali Unohana sweatdrop karena ngliat aksi Unohana yang begitu brutal melempari Ichigo.

' Gak nyangka, Unohana-taichou bisa kayak gitu' batin para kapten. Unohana yang merasa di liatin langsung nyengir kuda.

" E-eh apa – apaan ini?" Tanya Ichigo yang udah babak belur.

" ELO KELAMAAAAAAANN!!" bentak semua kapten sambil terus melempari Ichigo. Yachiru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya mengira itu adalah permainan lempar – lemparan, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mengangkat seseorang yag ada di depannya dan melemparkannya ke Ichigo. Yup, tentu lemparan Yachiru tepat sasaran, diapun loncat – loncat kegirangan.

" Yaey, Ken-chan, lemparanku kena kan? Beliin coklat + permen satu mall ya!" teriak Yachiru sambil terus lompat – lompat.

" Kena, mbahmu, liat – liat dong kalo nglempar, meja aja ada, kenapa aku yang dilempar?" ternyata yang dilempar Yachiru adalah Kenpachi yang ada di depannya. Ichigo yang di tindih Kenpachi tak sadarkan diri seketika, lalu langsung dimasukin ke perut minazuki dan langsung sembuh juga luka - lukanya.

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam molor, acara kembali dilanjutkan. Acara selanjutnya yaitu pelantikan Kurosaki Ichigo, yang meliputi pemakaian Shikakuso divisi 5 dan pemberian sarung pedang sebagai hadiah.

" Acara selanjutnya, pelantikan saudara Kurusaki Ichigo, kepada pembawa shikakuso dan lainnya segera naik ke atas panggung" perintah Grimmjow yang selesai main monopoli sama Ulquiorra selama huru hara tadi berlangsung. Lima menit kemudian, Ikakku yang membawa shihakuso divisi 5 naik keatas panggung dan menyerahkan shihakuso itu ke Ichigo.

" Nih, cepet pake!" perintah Ikakku.

" Apa? Disini?"

" Jangan, di menara Eiffel, ya disini lah"

" Sekarang?"

" Tahun 2012, ya sekarang laah" Ikakku udah mulai jengkel.

" Tapi kan malu, di depan orang begini!"

" Alah, udah, gue tutupin" kata Ikakku sambil menutupi tubuh Ichigo. Dan Ichigo terpaksa harus ganti disitu.

" Ini, udah"

" Yaudah" kata Ikakku sambil turun dari panggung. Kemudian disusul Yumichika yang membawa sarung pedang untuk zangetsu.

" Kurosaki, ini hadiah dari kami, karena kami kasian liat zangetsumu di perban – perban kayak gitu" kata Yumichika sambil menyerahkan sarung pedang zangetsu beserta aksesoris yang lain.

" Yoi, thanks ya" respon Ichigo.

Setelah Yumichika turun dari panggung, acara dilanjutkan kembali, yaitu pemberian selamat oleh para taichou dan fukutaichou. Pertama Sou-taichou dan Sasakibe naik ke panggung dan menyalami Ichigo.

" Selamat ya, berarti sekarang aku punya 3 cucu, hehehe" kata Sou-taichou.

" Selamat ya Kurosaki, salam kenal" kata Sasakibe.

" Eh, terima kasih ya Sou-taichou, Sasakibe-fukutaichou" Balas Ichigo. Dan begitulah seterusnya sampai Ukitake.

" Oke, lalu acara yang terakhir yaitu penutup, silahkan Ulquiorra" perintah Grimmjow.

" TUTUP " respon Ulquiorra menutup acara.

" Karena acara sudah selesai, kami pulang dulu ya, daah, sampai jumpa di acara selanjutnya " kata Grimmjow & Ulquiorra sambil pergi dengan cara menjebol langit – langit.

Sejam setelah acara pelantikan, kupu – kupu neraka kembali berkeliaran di seluruh penjuru Siereitei untuk menginformasikan adanya rapat para kapten. Semua kapten segera menuju divisi 1 dan berbaris seperti biasa. Ichigo yang baru pertama kalinya bingung harus berdiri dimana, dia tadinya mau berdiri di samping kanan Hitsugaya, tapi tiba- tiba Hitsugaya bergeser dan Mayuri berdiri di antara Ichigo dan Hitsugaya, Ichigopun pasrah, saat dilihatnya ke kiri dia terkejut, karena yang ada di sampingnya adalah orang yang tinggi besar dan kepalanya ditutupin sejenis ember. Ichigo yang penasaran ahirnya memberanikan diri bertanya.

" E-ehm, permisi, a-anda siapa ya?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mencolek lengan orang itu. Orang itupun membuka embernya daaaaaan.

" Apa colak – colek?"

" E-eh, Ko-Komamura-taichou, maaf" Ichigo gemetaran karena lihat death glare Komamura yang gak terima di colek – colek. Tapi 2 detik kemudian,

" Hahahahahahahaha, santai aja lagi" tawa Komamura sambil merangkul Ichigo, otomatis bulu dan kutu yang ada di lengannya rontok ke badan Ichigo. Ichigo membeku seketika. Tapi ada yang membuat Ichigo lebih membeku, yaitu, setelah dilihatnya ke depan, ternyata dia sedang berhadapan dengaaaaaan, jeng jeng jeng . . . . . . . Kenpachi Zaraki, Ichigo langsung nangis batin, karna setiap rapat dia harus bersebelahan dengan ilmuan gila, anjing raksasa, dan berhadapan dengan monster. Dan rapatpun berjalan dengan tenang membahas tentang pertahanan, pengobatan, dan lain – lain, sampai membuat Byakuya, Unohana, Soi fon, dan Ukitake hampir tertidur, tapi nggak jadi karena dilempari kulit pisang bekas Renji tadi sama Hitsugaya. Sampai akhirnya selesai 3 jam kemudian.

Di akhir rapat, Sou-taichou memanggil Hitsugaya dan Ichigo.

" Ahh, cucuku yang paling mungil, aku punya tugas untukmu" kata Sou-taichou.

' Kalau Toshiro paling mungil, trus Yachiru paling apa?' batin Ichigo.

" Tugas apa Sou-taichou?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

" Aku minta kau yang menemani, memandu, dan mengajari apapun kepada Ichigo, hmm maksudku Kurisaki-taichou, selama seminggu dari sekarang ya" jawab Sou-taichou.

" Eh? Kenapa aku? Kan ada Mo, eh Hinamori-fukutaichou?" Hitsugaya keberatan.

" Ah, Hinamori-fukutaichou sedang banyak kerjaan, aku memberinya kerjaan ekstra kemarin, sudahlah, tidak apa – apa kan cucuku?" kata Sou-taichou.

" Mohon bantuannya ya, Toushirou" kata Ichigo sambil meringis ke arah Hitsugaya.

" Hitsugaya-taichou! Tapi kerjaanku bagaimana?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

" Kerjaanmu biar Matsumoto-fukutaichou yang mengerjakan, pokoknya kamu harus mau!" paksa Sou-taichou. Matsumoto yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka pingsan seketika.

" Yaahh, apa boleh buat, baiklah" kata Hitsugaya lemas.

" Nah, gitu dong, jadi sekarang rapat selesai, semua boleh kebali ke tempat masing – masing" kata Sou-taichou yang diikuti perginya semua taichou dari situ. Saat mereka keluar, mereka dikejutkan oleh jasad Matsumoto yang ada di depan pintu, lalu dia langsung dibawa ke divisi 4 untuk diobati Unohana.

_**E N D**_

Eh, salam kenal semua…..

Ini fic bleach-ku yang pertama, jelek kan? Makanya review, kasih tau aku yang bener, ok, dan juga aku mohon maaf kalo ada istilah dan nama – nama yang salah . . . . . .

Dan juga menurut kalian cerita ini dilanjutkan atau bikin yang lain aja ya? Plis, kasih saran ya . . . .


	2. nyi roro kidul's attack?

**Jabatan Baru Ichigo**

**Bleach is Kubo Tite punya, betul kan ipin??**

**Ipin : betul betul betul!!**

**Author : saya!!!! Hidup saya!!! - digorok masal –**

**Warning : banyak banget oc, jadi harap maklum**

Hari pertama Ichigo menjalani kehidupannya yang baru sebagai kapten. Dia sudah mulai disibukkan dengan pekarjaannya meneliti data – data, yah, maklum lah, divisi 5 memang tempatnya data 'kan. Tapi tiba – tiba dia mendengar suara ledakan dari arah dapur divisinya, karena penasaran, dia langsung berlari ke sana. Sebelum dia sampai, terlihat Momo berlari ke arahnya.

" Apiiiii, Kurosaki-taichou, toloooong aiiiirr", " Taichouuu, apiiii, mana airnyaaaa!!" Momo lari – lari muter – muter sambil teriak – teriak.

" E-eh, bentar dulu, ada apa? dan sebenernya kamu minta air apa api? Jangan bikin bingung dong!" Tanya Ichigo bego.

" Eh, itu, kompor gas yang dari pertamina meleduk, cepetan ambilin air taichou!" perintah Momo.

" Iya iya, sebentar" kata Ichigo sambil mau mengambil air, tapi saat dia berbalik kebelakang, tiba – tiba,

" Souten ni saze, hyourinmaruu . . . bwooosshh" api itu langsung padam oleh hyourinmaru. Ichigonya juga ikutan beku karena sempet keserempet hyourinmaru.

" Waahh, Shiro-chaan, makasih ya, aku tertolong" kata Momo sambil memeluk Hitsugaya yang tiba – tiba datang itu.

" Ya udah, sama – sama, oh ya Momo, Ichigo mana?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

" Itu" jawab Momo sambil menunjuk sebuah patung es rasa strawberi.

" Oke, tolong cairkan ya, ada rapat kapten nih" pinta Hitsugaya, dan Momo segera mencairkannya dengan tobiume. Setelah dicairkan, Ichigo langsung dibawa bershunpo ke divisi 1.

**divisi 1 –**

Hitsugaya langsung berdiri di posisinya dan melemparkan Ichigo ke hadapan Sou-taichou.

" Lho, kenapa pakaianmu begitu, Kurosaki-taichou?" Tanya Sou-taichou heran melihat baju Ichigo yang basah dan sobek – sobek sedikit.

" Tadi, kompor gas yang ada di dapur meledak, untung aja ada Toushirou" jelas Ichigo.

" Tuh kan apa aku bilang, benda itu gak aman, mending pake punyaku" kata Mayuri.

" Ah, mendinan pake kompor made in Kuchiki dari perusahaanku, mutunya terjamin, tampilannya menarik, dan harganya terjangkau, selain itu, kualitasnya nomor satu di dunia" kata Byakuya sambil nunjukkin kompor gas made in Kuchiki nya.

" Kalo kompormu rusak, pakai aja komporku, aku punya 2 kok" tambah Unohana yang masih merasa gak enak udah nglemparin Ichigo pake kotak P3K jumbo kemaren.

" Eh, lho? Unohana-taichou punya 2? Berarti Unohana-taichou nimbun kompor ya? Kan setiap divisi jatahnya satu?" kata Ukitake curiga, dan Unohana Cuma nyengir kuda lagi.

Ichigo yang samar – samar mendengar suara mereka bingung,

' Ada Mayuri, Byakuya, Unohana, Ukitake, berarti …' dia segera menengok kebelakang, dan dilihatnya para kapten sudah berbaris berhadapan.

" Berarti, ini rapat ya?" tanya Ichigo

" Yaiyalah, masa yaiyadong, gue aja dulu sekolah, bukan sekodong" kata Kyoraku.

" Eh, yaudah sanah kamu ganti pakaian dulu, cucuku, tolong antar dia ya!" perintah Sou-taichou.

" Eh, kenapa aku lagi?" Tanya Hitsugaya kesal.

" Lho lho, itukan tugasmu! Cepet sanah, aku tunggu sepuluh menit!" kata Sou-taichou diiringi shunpo Hitsugaya menenteng Ichigo.

sepuluh menit kemudian –

Ichigo sudah berpakaian lengkap dan segera berdiri di posisinya. Sou-taichou mulai membuka rapat dengan serius. Rapat kali itu membahas tentang pertahanan, serangan, dll seperti biasanya, dan juga pasti membuat Byakuya, Unohana, Soi fon, dan Ukitake hampir tertidur, tapi gak jadi lagi karena kembali dilempari sama Hitsugaya sama balok – balok es yang dia buat sendiri, karena kulit pisang bekas Renji sudah habis.

" Jadi kita harus meningkatkan pertaha- BRAKKK!" kata – kata Sou-taichou terpotong oleh suara dobrakan pintu. Dan ternyata yang mendobrak adalah Sasakibe.

" Mohon maaf taichou!" kata Sasakibe. " Ada penyerangaaaaaaaaaann, semuanya bersiaaaaaapp!" Sasakibe teriak pake toa.

" Ada penyarangan ya ada penyerangan, tapi jangan teriak – teriak pake toa gitu dong, kalo Ukitake-taichou jantu-" kata – kata Sou-taichou terputus ketika melihat Ukitake yang sudah ambruk bersimbah darah. Ternyata jantungannya Ukitake kambuh, untung segera dimasukkan ke perutnya minazuki.

" Emang siapa yang nyerang?" Tanya Sou-taichou.

" Eh, anu, sebenarnya saya juga gak tau, tapi katanya sih pasukannya banyak banget, dan pake baju ijo – ijo semua, Abarai-fukutaichou yang ngliat di gerbang utara" jelas Sasakibe.

" Kalau begitu, hmm, kita harus kuatkan pertahanan, dan menyerang segera!" perintah Sou-taichou

**- gerbang utara –**

Ternyata yang menyerang Seireitei adalah Nyi Roro Kidul beserta seluruh pasukannya, gak tau kenapa tiba – tiba nyerang, tapi katanya dia ingin menguasai dunia roh. Nyi Roro Kidul tampak sedang membagi tugas kepada prajuritnya, dan terbagilah pasukannya menjadi 13, dengan setiap pasukan satu pemimpin. Nyi Roro Kidul yang memang udah punya data – data lengkap soul society sudah merencanakan untuk menyerang setiap divisi dengan satu pasukan, daftar pasukan dan pemimpinnya adalah :

Pasukan 1 dipimpin oleh Nyi Roro Kidul sendiri, untuk menyerang divisi 1 dan seterusnya.

Pasukan 2 dipimpin oleh Retno

Pasukan 3 dipimpin Rika

Pasukan 4 dipimpin Romlah

Pasukan 5 dipimpin Resti

Pasukan 6 dipimpin Ranti

Pasukan 7 dipimpin Robingah

Pasukan 8 dipimpin Ratna

Pasukan 9 dipimpin Rini

Pasukan 10 dipimpin Rina

Pasukan 11 dipimpin Rita

Pasukan 12 dipimpin Ririn

Pasukan 13 dipimpin Ratih, Memang pasukan Nyi Roro Kidul laki – laki semua, tapi pemimpinnya aja yang perempuan, dan gak tau kenapa namanya depannya "R" semua.. Kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk memulai penyerangan dari divisi 13.

" Ratih, kau yang pertama!" perintah Nyi Roro Kidul kepada pemimpin pasukan ke 13.

" Baik kanjeng ratu!" Ratih segera memimpin pasukannya menuju divisi 13, dan rombongan Nyi Roro kidul yang lain malah pada asyik shopping -??-.

**di kantor divisi 1 –**

" Eh, iya lho, reiatsunya banyak banget, dan ada satu yang sama gedenya kaya Sou-taichou" kata Byakuya.

" Iya, aduh, kalo ada penyerangan, biasanya divisi terluar dulu yang diserang, dan divisi terluar adalaah-", " Divisikuu!" teriak Ukitake memotong kata – kata Sou-taichou sambil ngacir ke divisinya. Tapi baru sepuluh langkah, dia udah pingsan karena jantungnya kambuh lagi, dan harus dirawat di divisi 4 kembali.

" Baiklah, semua kapten harap kembali dan bersiap di divisi masing – masing, dan Unohana-taichou, tolong anda siapkan diri ya, pasti banyak yang terluka!" perintah Sou-taichou, diiringi bershunponya para kapten

**di tempat pasukan Nyi Roro Kidul –**

Ratih telah kembali dengan jumlah pasukan yang hanya berkurang 2 karena tewas. Yak, divisi 13 berhasil ditaklukannya, karena cuma ada shinigami – shinigami yang lemah, tanpa Ukitake yang lagi rapat, dan Rukia yang lagi ngrumpi sama Matsumoto.

" Kerja bagus, Ratih! Selanjutnya Ririn, semoga berhasil ya!" kata Nyi Roro Kidul.

" Yaey yaey, akhirnya aku beraksi juga!" teriak Ririn kegirangan sambil lompat - lompat, dia emang yang paling hiperaktif. Dan berangkatlah Ririn beserta pasukannya, ke divisi 12.

Sementara itu, para kapten sudah sampai di divisinya. Di divisi 10, tampak Hitsugaya datang dengan cara mendobrak pintu, sehingga membuat Matsumoto dan Rukia yang lagi ngrumpi, kaget.

" Matsumotoo, Matsumotoo, cepat kita bersi-, eh? Rukia? Kok kamu ada di sini?" Tanya Hitsugaya heran melihat Rukia yang sedang ngrumpi sama Matsumoto, padahal divisinya lagi diserang.

" Eh, emangnya kenapa Hitsugaya-taichou?" Tanya Rukia.

" Divisimu lagi diserang tau, dan Ukitake-taichou lagi di divisi 4, siapa yang njagain divisimu?" jawab Hitsugaya.

" Ataganaga, yang bener? Kalo gitu aku permisi dulu!" kata Rukia sambil bershunpo ke divisi 13.

" Matsumoto, kita juga harus bersiap, siapa tau mereka menyerang kita sekarang! Cepat umumkan keadaan darurat kepada seluruh anggota kita!" perintah Hitsugaya diiringi shunpo Matsumoto untuk memberitahukan pengumuman tersebut.

Sementara itu, Rukia yang sudah sampai di divisi 13 kaget karena nggak ada seorangpun yang masih idup disitu. Dan dia cepat – cepat melapor ke Sou-taichou.

**divisi 12 –**

Mayuri yang udah sampai, langsung mengeluarkan berbagai penelitiannya, baik yang sudah teruji berhasil maupun yang baru taraf penyempurnaan.

" Taichou, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Nemu datar.

" Kita akan diserang, Nemu, sekarang kita tunjukkan penemuan jenius kita kepada mereka, hahahahaha" kata Mayuri.

" Baiklah" respon Nemu datar lagi.

Dan tibalah pasukan Ririn di divisi 12, dan langsung menyerang. Tapi, begitu mereka mendobrak pintunya, mereka membeku seketika terkena sinar pembeku dalam sekejapnya Mayuri. Dan tinggallah Ririn sendiri, diapun maju menyerang. Tapi tiba – tiba, setelah dia melompat kedalam, langsung disambut koki di divisi itu yang menyajikan makanan.

" Silahkan nona, sebelum bertarung, ada baiknya kalau anda makan ini dulu, enak lhoo" kata koki itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Ririn langsung melahapnya. Tapi 2 detik kemudian,

" Haaaaaaaahhh, its soooooo hhooooott" Ririn kepedasan sambil nyemburin api dari mulutnya. Yak, itu adalah hasil percobaan Mayuri juga, bumbu extra **"HOT"**, dan sampai saat ini hanya Byakuya yang tahan dan malah memesan ber kardus – kardus bumbu itu.

" Huahhh, sialaan" kata Ririn setelah mencelupkan kepalanya ke kolam ikan yang ada di dekatnya. Gak ada benda di divisi 12 yang bukan penemuannya Mayuri, ikan – ikan yang ada di kolam itupun salah satu produk gagalnya Mayuri, yaitu ikan pemakan rambut. Dan nasib Ririn? Pasti udah pada tau, yak dia sekarang "botak", sama kaya Ikakku. Ririn udah stress berat, langsung melempar 2 bom atom ke dalam ruang kantor divisi 12, dan meledaklah bom itu. Sehingga Mayuri menyuruh Nemu untuk menghadapinya.

Nemu berdiri tegak di hadapan Ririn dengan tanpa ekspresi. Lalu Ririn melancarkan serangannya,

" Rasakan teknikku, teknik hipnotis!" Ririn menyerang Nemu dengan ilmu hipnotisnya, tapi Nemu tetap tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ririnpun mulai mengucapkan mantra – mantranya,

" Kau, sudah ada dalam kendaliku, jadi kau akan mematuhi semua perintahku, sekarang, kau aku minta me-", " Tanggggggg" sebuah pantat penggorengan menghentikan mantra Ririn dan mendarat tepat di pipinya, sehingga Ririn tepar seketika.

" Cerewet!" komentar Nemu singkat tanpa ekspresi, kemudian kembali ke tempat Mayuri.

" Wah, kau hebat Nemu! Yeah!" respon Mayuri.

" Terima kasih-taichou, tapi mau kita apakan mereka?" Tanya Nemu.

" Hmm, mereka mau aku teliti, tolong bawa ke laboratoriumku ya!" jawab Mayuri.

" Baiklah!" respon Nemu sambil bersiap menyeret Ririn dan pasukannya.

di tempat Nyi Roro Kidul –

" Kanjeng ratu, sepertinya pasukan 12 kalah " lapor seorang prajurit.

" Oh, begitu, baiklah, berarti, pasukan selanjutnya segera berangkat!" perintah Nyi Roro Kidul.

" Baiklah, ayo berangkat!" kata Rita, pemimpin pasukan 11.

**divisi 11 -**

Kenpachi tampak sudah siaga di depan pintunya dengan Yachiru nemplok di pundak, dan Ikakku, Yumichika, di kanan kirinya.

" Mana sih, lama banget" komentar Kenpachi. " Kita susulin aja yuk, Yachiru, beritahu aku dimana mereka!" kata Kenpachi.

" Ya, di sanaa!" kata Yachiru sambil menunjuk ke kiri, padahal jelas – jelas itu sawah.

" Yah, taichou, udah tau Yachiru buta arah, masih disuruh buat nunjukkin jalan, huh, biar aku aja yang nunjukkin, ikut aku!" kata Ikakku sambil berlari dan semua mengikuti.

Akhirnya, mereka bertemu Rita cs dan langsung menyerang. Ikakku, Yumichika, dan Yachiru nglawan pasukannya, Kenpachi lawan Rita. Tetapi belum ada 1 menit, semua prajurit Rita udah tewas.

**-flashback-**

Yumichika lagi berhadapan sama salah seorang prajurit.

" Heh banci, minggir lo!" kata prajurit itu yang bernama Hendra.

" Apa lo bilang! Gue bunuh lo" kata Yumichika sambil menghunus pedangnya, tapi detangkis pake golok Hendra.

" Kurang kerjaan banget sih, pake bulu ayam ditaroh mata!" kata Hendra.

" Heh, enak aja, ini cantuk tau, daripada lo, gak ada bagus – bagusnya!" sergah Yumichika.

" Heh? Lagipula kalo ditempat gue, bulu ayam itu buat korek – korek kuping, hii" ejek Hendra sambil bergidik.

" Heh? Sialan lo, BANKAAII!!" teriak Yumichika sambil mengeluarkan bankainya, dan nggak ada 5 detik, semua pasukan 11 tewas kacuali Rita.

**end flashback –**

Ya begitulah, sekarang Ikakku, Yumichika, dan Yachiru lagi mainan ular tangga, karena mau ngebantuin Kenpachi gak boleh, katanya dia mau bertarung sendiri, yaudah deh.

5 Jam kemudian, Rita yang udah kewalahan menghadapi Kenpachi, memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya, yaitu meledakkan diri sendiri, dengan bom yang diikat di seluruh tubuhnya.

" Pak, pak, berhenti dulu! Sekarang aku mau meledakkan diri, jadi . . ." kata Rita lalu celingukan.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Kenpachi.

" Mana kamera?" Rita dengan begonya nyariin kamera, dia pikir acara TV kali, pake nyariin kamera.

" Buat apa?" Tanya Kenpachi lagi.

" Sebelum mati aku mau kirim salam, sama minta maaf dulu ke orang tuaku, dan semua temen – temenku" jelasnya, sehingga membuat Kenpachi swt. Eh Ikakku malah lebih bego lagi, dia malah bersiap ngrekam Rita pake handycam yang dia colong dari Matsumoto.

" Siaap, action!" perintah Ikakku.

" Baiklah pemirsa, saya disini sudah berada bersama saudari Rita, yang akan menyampaikan sesuatu, sebelum dia meledakkan diri, silahkan saudari Rita!" kata Yumichika yang ketularan bego juga, malah jadi presenter.

" Pertama – tama, aku mohon maaf lahir batin ya pah, mah, selama ini aku udah banyak salah sama kalian, dan juga untu-",

" Maaamaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Jangan pergi maaaaahh!" Yachiru ikutan teriak – teriak, seakan – akan dia adalah anaknya.

" Maafkan mamah nak, mamah harus pergi" Rita yang bego nya udah stadium akhir malah melambai – lambaikan sapu tangan ke Yachiru, yang lagi ngesot untuk mendekatinya.

Tiba – tiba, tampang Rika berubah serius.

" Dan pemirsa, saat hitungan ketiga, saya akan mulai menghitung mundur dari 10.000.000 sampai 1, dan pada hitungan ke 1, saya akan meledak, tapi apabila pada hitungan ke 1 saya tidak jadi meledak, berarti saya berun-", " Jlebb" sebuah pedang menusuk dadanya, sehingga akhirnya dia tewas.

" Mau mati aja lama banget!" kata Kenpachi yang menusukkan pedangnya tadi. " Ikakku, Yumichika, tolong bereskan mayat – mayat ini ya! Yachiru, ayo kita ke mall, katanya mau borong cokelat!" perintah Kenpachi.

" Baik taichou!" kata Ikakku dan Yumichika, lalu segera membereskan meyat – mayat itu.

" Yaey! Asiiiikk" kata Yachiru yang lalu nemplok di punggung Kenpachi.

**di tempat Nyi Roro Kidul –**

" Maaf, kanjeng ratu, pasukan Rita juga berhasil dikalahkan" lapor salah satu prajurit.

" Sial! Kalo gitu, Rina, Rini, kalian menyerang sekaligus! Usahakan menang ya!" perintah Nyi Roro Kidul.

" Baik kanjeng ratu!" respon keduanya. Dan berangkatlah mereka berdua ke divisi 10 dan 9.

Sementara itu di divisi 10, tampak Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto lagi mainan monopoli, sambil nunggu musuhnya dateng. Sedangkan di divisi 9, Hisagi lagi kalang kabut, kebingungan karena takut menghadapi mereka, jadi dia mengusulkan bantuan ke Sou-taichou. Akhirnya Sou-taichou mengutus Renji membantu Hisagi. Renji terlihat datang ke divisi 9 sambil memikul sebuah karung yang gak tau isinya apa, lalu digletakin di pojok ruangan.

" Abarai, itu apa?" Tanya Hisagi heran.

" Oh, pisang" jawab Renji singkat sambil satu sisir pisang dari dalam karung itu, dan memakannya. " Mau?" tawar Renji.

" Boleh deh" Hisagi menerima tawaran pisang Renji, dan akhirnya mereka menunggu penyerangan dengan ngobrol sambil makan pisang.

_**T B C**_

**Huahaha, jadi juga chap 1 ini, buat para readers, tolong review ya . . . . . .**

**Bye . . . . . . .**


End file.
